Ryou's Gift
by Ankh-Ascendant
Summary: RyouBakura yaoi. Warning: LEMON. It's Ryou's birthday, and Bakura's too cheap to buy him a real present... so he makes the mistake of telling him he can have anything he wants...


Ryou's Gift

☺

Ryou opened his eyes quickly as he felt the bed sink beside him, sitting up when he saw his yami there.

"Good morning, yami…" he said warily. What was Bakura doing in his room? Bakura always left him alone when he was in his room…

"Good morning, yadonushi," Bakura said casually. "Happy birthday."

The white-haired hikari stared openly. Bakura wasn't even looking at him, just sitting there, kind of looking off the end of the bed… "Bakura?" he asked hesitantly. "Since when do you…?"

"Shut up," the yami said good naturedly and looked at him long enough to ruffle his hair a little. "I'm being nice. Don't spoil it."

(Truth be told, Yugi had let slip the fact that it was Ryou's birthday to his own yami, who had, at the hikari's request, threatened significant damage to Bakura's new body if he should refuse to do something nice for his own Light)

Ryou smiled a little. "Okay…" he said. "Thanks."

"How old are you now?" he asked curiously.

"Seventeen," Ryou answered promptly, as he always answered his yami's questions.

"Right," Bakura said. "Should probably have known that." He stood up and stretched. "So what do you want?"

Ryou blinked. Want? "What… what do you mean?"

He shrugged casually. "What. Do. You. Want? Don't people usually get crap on their birthdays?"

(Truth be told, actually finding something to give him had seemed like far too much trouble, so this seemed to be the easier choice – have Ryou tell him, and he'd get it for him. Money, of course, was not an issue. Rarely was it, with Bakura.)

"Oh… yeah," Ryou said. "I'm not used to… What do you mean? I can have anything I want?" Bakura nodded, looking down at his hikari, as the latter looked vaguely upward, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them.

"I can't think of anything I really want," he said finally with a tentative smile. "Nothing that can actually be bought, at least…"

Bakura snorted. "Buying is not much of an issue," he said. "But what do you want, then? You can have whatever… you need me to steal something for you?"

Ryou blushed brightly and shook his head. "No," he said. "No stealing…"

Eyebrows knitted, Bakura leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Why're you blushing?"

Ryou just shook his head and turned his face away, until he could calm his color. He couldn't ask Bakura for what he really wanted… He just couldn't. Even if his yami didn't kill him immediately, he'd surely die of embarrassment…

The light seemed to dawn upon Bakura. "Does it have something to do with what you really want?" Ryou looked at quickly and shook his head vigorously, but Bakura only grinned. Apparently he saw right through that denial. "Oh, this is fun… lemme guess." His grin turned wicked, the kind of grin that scared their friends whenever they saw it. "You want something to do with sex? To try something new, maybe?"

Ryou was instantly scarlet, and he hung his head again. _Please_, the thought. _Please don't let yami guess…_

Bakura grinned and sat on the end of his bed. "It is, I see. So what could you want? New toy? New game? New position?"

Ryou was going to explode. He was sure of it. All that heat rushing to his face, how could he not? Especially when Bakura mentioned the 'new position'.

"Please – no," he said, willing his face to be pale, not crimson. "It's not important…"

Unfortunately, Bakura was obviously enjoying his new game. Probably entitled "make the hikari pop". "So, that's it? Something new… And that shade of red when I said 'new position' was pretty obvious… have you been reading something you shouldn't have that's given you naughty thoughts, hikari?"

"Bakura, please…"

"Really, though, I think we've covered just about anything I could think of…" And that was certainly true… Bakura had quite the imagination when it came to sex. Ryou would be surprised if there was something they hadn't tried at least once.

"It's not that, precisely, yami…" he said, leaning forward as he tried desperately to head off this conversation. "And it doesn't matter. Lets just go somewhere or something…"

Bakura grinned. "No, I don't think so… I said I'd give you what you want, and I'm not backing out now." Ryou covered his face again, bending toward his knees in absolute mortification. At least yami could never guess what he wanted for real…

"So it's not a new position, but it's _like_ a new position…" he mused, looking ceilingward for inspiration. "And you're embarrassed as hell to admit it…" His eyes suddenly zeroed in on Ryou again, almost appearing shocked. "Ra – you want to be seme, don't you?"

If a hole had opened up in his bed and sucked him into the Shadow Realm so that he would never have to answer his yami, Ryou would have been grateful beyond reason. Unfortunately, the universe decided not to cooperate, and he nodded very slightly, still hiding his face.

"Well…" Ryou looked up sheepishly as his yami spoke, almost afraid, then blinked as he saw the grin still firmly affixed. "That's new… So how bad do you want it? Do you have any fun plans, or you just want to be on top for once?"

Ryou shook his head, determined not – or too embarrassed – to answer.

"Come on, you can tell me." Bakura leaned back on his arms, eyeing him speculatively. "I insist. I won't be bottom for just anyone, you know… you have to have a little flair… a little imagination."

Not being a fish out of water, Ryou did an admirable impression of one, his mouth flapping adorably for a few seconds. Bakura… was agreeing? He'd do it? Bakura was going to be uke for him…?

"I… I want…" he started, then stopped, shaking his head again. Not for lack of ideas – he had plenty, each more exciting than the last – but too mortified to say any of them aloud.

"Oh, so he does have his mind suitably in the gutter," Bakura said dryly. "You know, I can't fulfill your every desire if you won't tell me them, though."

Ryou blushed again, but leaned forward and whispered in his yami's ear. Bakura's grin grew progressively wider; at one point his eyebrows reached for his hairline in surprised admiration. When Ryou finally pulled back, beet red and obviously more than half aroused just in the retelling of his fantasies, he grinned and stood, popping his back.

"So – I'll go get ready, shall I?"

☺☻

Ryou took a deep breath. It was okay… yami had agreed. He had _agreed_! He was actually going to let him…

With a colossal effort, his trepidation was shoved down inside of him and smothered thusly with anticipation and arousal. He took one more deep breath and closed his eyes, taking on the personality he always pictured himself having one day… strong, confident, in charge. Everything that came to Bakura so easily, and he had never been.

When he opened his eyes again, he was smirking slightly, and he wasn't Ryou Bakura anymore. Ryou was weak and timid and kind. He was none of those.

His smirk dying down, he gathered a few things of his own and stepped confidently from his room, into Bakura's. The yami was already naked, lounging on his bed and thumbing through a comic book. He looked up and grinned slightly when he saw him.

"Ready, hikari?" he asked.

"Shut up," the non-Ryou said calmly, not so much as gracing him with a glance as he inspected the instruments Bakura had gathered for him.

"Yes, Master," Bakura said with a playful grin.

Ryou turned around and smacked him, leaving an angry red mark on his cheek as he looked back up, surprise written across his features.

"I said shut up."

This time, Bakura said nothing as his hikari turned away again. He hadn't expected Ryou to fall so easily into his new role… he'd expected hesitation, or for him to fall out of character, or not even really have a character. Obviously, he'd need to take this more seriously.

After a moment, Ryou turned back to him, something indistinguishable held in one hand. His eyes fell upon the comic Bakura still held, and he held out a hand for it. With a minimum of reluctance, it was handed over. Ryou calmly tore it in half and dropped it into the trash. The yami opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it and closed it again.

Ryou nodded slightly in approval as he shut his mouth without a word. "On your stomach," he ordered; Bakura obeyed without hesitation. Ryou's voice was different, harder, and much more confident. He recognized that his hikari really wasn't here – and that could, all things considered, only make this more fun.

"Arms up," he was ordered, and obeyed, extending them above his head. Ryou tied them efficiently to a rail of the headboard with what appeared to be a strip of black leather – Bakura hadn't supplied that, so he must have had it himself. Bakura pulled experimentally pulled at it, and found himself more securely tied than he had ever been before – and he had been tied up a few times before. Better, in fact, than he could do.

"Spread your legs."

He obeyed once again, anticipation building. They were also tied to the bed, though, as securely as his arms, leaving him stretched out completely and unable to so much as squirm. The position would become uncomfortable quickly – Bakura found that distinctly arousing.

Then Ryou was gone. Bakura never heard him move, but his presence beside him was gone, and when he looked back toward where he had been standing, craning his neck uncomfortably, the space was empty. He drew his brows together in consternation – since when could Ryou do that?

A rough hand grabbed the back of his head and turned it back toward the pillow. "No looking," he heard. The hand was removed, and he obediently rested his chin on the pillow, staring at the wall before him, at the end of his arms. His neck was going to hurt soon.

He blinked and jerked back slightly as a thick strip of black invaded his field of vision; the jerk earned him a blow to the back of his head, and he understood that he wasn't supposed to move. The leather was wrapped over his eyes, blocking out all light; that wasn't enough, apparently, because it also went over his ears before it was tied behind his head, thankfully at least not catching his hair in it.

Then there was nothing. He could hear nothing, see nothing. There was nothing new for him to feel. He had no way of measuring time outside of his heartbeats in his ears, but it seemed like an eternity, and every minute that Ryou left him like that heightened his remaining senses and tensed his muscles, anticipation and anxiety mounting.

Then he smelled something new, a sharp tang of sulfur that lingered as he felt something set in the small of his back, cool and smooth and round. He didn't ask what it was; he thought he had an idea.

Icy water dripped onto his shoulders and ran down his back, making him gasp and flinch away from the sensation. Ryou didn't appear to notice or care one way or the other, but he made the effort to quell his reactions. Before the ice was gone, he had stilled himself completely. It was at that point that he felt the hot wax of the candle in his lower back drip onto his hypersensitive skin, sending a tendril of heat and pain that wound its way straight into his groin and made him groan.

He thought he said his hikari's name – he wanted him, bad, now, but he couldn't hear and so couldn't be sure. And he rather supposed he had said it, as Ryou immediately slapped his back, hard, in the slightly ice-numbed area above his shoulder. The pain was intense – Ryou hit much, much harder than he had ever thought – but slightly removed, an interesting, wholly arousing experience.

More wax dripped onto his back, making him hiss a little, the pain a shock at first, then tightening the skin. He wondered if Ryou was just planning to let it burn down to his body – the idea was exciting, and he forcefully bit his lip and turned his face downward. He wouldn't want to be punished for speaking again, after all…

He realized Ryou had stopped touching him – had stopped doing anything to him. Shifting his head, he tried to hear him, but it was hopeless. Whatever he was doing, if he was doing anything, it was a complete mystery to him, and he nearly groaned again. Had Ryou always been this sexy? He had been 'sexy' before now, just looking at him often made Bakura want to take him, but this… this was just _sexy_.

Wax dripped onto his back. His shoulders and hips were aching now, and his wrists and ankles where he was tied. Again, he had nothing else to focus on. Just the pain.

Where was Ryou?

Before long the wax was dripping faster, running over the cooled wax to solidify on his bare skin. His anxiety was rising. Where was his hikari? Time was passing, and he was uncomfortably wary. He wasn't sure what was going on – and he _always_ knew what was going on around him. He felt like he was being watched and he couldn't do anything about it – he probably was being watched, and that was unsettling itself. And he wasn't even sure…

"Ryou?" he finally asked, braving repercussions. He just wanted to reassurance of his hikari being nearby…

There were no repercussions. There was no answer at all. Had Ryou just gone away and left him like this? No, he wouldn't… he couldn't…

"Ryou?" He pulled at the bindings on his wrists and ankles, trying to free himself, the game be damned. He needed to be free – needed to know what was going on. A small wave of hot wax spilled from the candle and rolled down his side as he struggled. He needed out! He needed out now, and he was never letting Ryou do this again!

The bonds refused to give, and he began to panic. The warmth of the candle flame was just above his back now, melting some of the wax that had already melted and rehardened once. He was completely trapped and defenseless here, and Ryou was just leaving him! He couldn't believe this… in reasonless desperation, he pulled at the bonds again. He could feel the leather biting into his skin, could smell the blood as he rubbed his wrists raw. He had to get out!

He froze as the heat of the candle disappeared. Ryou? No, maybe his struggles had just blown it out. He couldn't sense Ryou anywhere around him, and he could always feel his hikari when he was nearby…

The bed sank slightly at the end, cool hands gripped his heated hips, and before he had time to react Ryou had entered him without preparation, forcing his passage open and making him grit his teeth in pain and a certain masochistic pleasure. Even that was drowned out of his mind by the pure relief that Ryou was actually there, though, that he hadn't really left him.

"Ryou…" he half-moaned in relief, and accepted the hard slap to his back with an emotion approaching glee. Ryou hadn't left him… he'd been there the whole time, just enjoying the spectacle of him making a fool of himself…

After a moment's pause, enough for Bakura to adjust to the intrusion and get over the pain, and even begin to get impatient, Ryou finally moved out of him, holding his hips firmly, and slammed back into him, hard and deep. Bakura groaned quietly and tried to push back against him, but he still couldn't move. Maybe he had never paid attention, but he didn't remember Ryou ever being this big before either…

Ryou didn't take any time being gentle with him, slamming mercilessly against his prostate while managing not to seem to care about his pleasure at all, which Bakura surprisingly found sexier than any time Ryou had worshipped his body, attention _only_ to his pleasure…

"Ryou…" he panted, unable to hear himself but assured that he had spoken by the harsh slap he received again. He couldn't stop himself; as his hikari buried himself deeply within him again, deeply enough to hurt him and not caring, his mind apparently exploded into a bright white light of pleasure, and he even heard his own cry as his tension finally released in the most brilliant orgasm he had ever experienced.

Light suddenly assaulted his eyes, and he winced, turning his head away. He was on his back with Ryou leaning against the headboard beside him on the bed, and his limbs were free. Had he passed out?

"Did I say you could do that?" Ryou asked him coldly. He shook his head, still trying to get his eyes accustomed to the light. "You may speak now."

"No…"

"No what?"

Bakura blinked in the harsh light a few times. "No… master."

"Finish me," Ryou ordered him. Bakura blinked again. He still felt so weak… could he even keep his head up that long? He didn't even think of disobeying, though, and forced himself onto his stomach, wrapping his mouth around the very head of Ryou's erection without hesitation. He tasted so good… all the countless times Ryou had done this for him, he had never even considered returning it… he didn't know why. He would never hesitate to do it again…

Ryou didn't react outwardly much, but Bakura was confident he was doing well; he knew what felt good, and while he didn't have the strength to do anything fancy, he sucked hard, and teased lightly with his tongue, determined for probably the first time to bring Ryou to his own earth-shattering climax.

Perhaps earth-shattering was not the appropriate term, but Ryou didn't take long to lean his head back and release into his yami's throat, his fingers digging into the bed tightly. Bakura swallowed greedily everything he gave up, loving the unpleasant taste as he loved everything else about his hikari, and pulled away to lie with his head in Ryou's lap.

After a couple moments, when his breathing had returned to normal, Ryou's slender fingers started twining their way through his hair, brushing it softly out of his face. He closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the feeling.

"Happy birthday, Ryou."

He could suddenly feel Ryou's presence again, stronger than ever, as he was once more himself. "Thank you, yami," he said kindly, and leaned over to kiss him.

Bakura kissed him back, relishing the feeling of him… He would never take his hikari for granted again… ever. After his attack of unreasoning panic when he thought Ryou had deserted him… he didn't ever think he could go back to anything approaching how it had been before.

"Hikari?" he said, and for once it was his voice that was nearly timid. He felt Ryou's encouragement to continue. "Next time… could you cum in me?" He was almost – not quite, but almost – embarrassed to admit it, but he wanted to feel that… like he belonged to his hikari in every way…

"It's not your place to ask anything of me," Ryou said coldly, and Bakura fell silent. He'd been presumptuous…

"But," Ryou continued in his normal voice, with a smile for him, "if you can stay conscious, I think that could be arranged…"

Bakura grinned at him and pulled him back down for another kiss, and Ryou slid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

☺☻☺

End


End file.
